sakuramemosfandomcom-20200214-history
Otak-tionary
'''#''' '''4-Koma: '''''Four paneled comic strip.'' '''A''' '''American Anime: '''''Cartoons or animated films created and released in America that have been heavily influenced or inspired by Japanese Animation. SEE: Anime Inspired Animation'' '''AMV: '''''Anime clips that are set in a video to music or movie dialogue. Generally made for fun, but many conventions have contests centered around AMVs. '' '''Anime: '''''Japanese Animation'' '''Anime Conventions: '''''Large gatherings where fans can meet and hang out for a day or a weekend. '' '''Anime Fan Community: '''''Anime Fan base at large, generally refers to anime fans in a local area.'' '''Anime Inspired Animation: '''''Cartoons or animated films created in other countries that are not Japan, but have been heavily influenced or inspired by Japanese Animation'' '''Animusicals: '''''Musical stage productions based off Japanese Anime'' '''Anime Music Videos: '''''SEE: AMV'' '''B''' '''Bishoujo: '''''Pretty Girl, Very attractive female character'' '''Bishounin: '''''Pretty Boy, Very beautiful male cast member, male character that has feminine features and/or mannerisms I.E. Boy that resembles a girl.'' '''Bootleg Anime: '''''Anime distributed through illigal means or unlawful publications. AKA Piracy'' '''C''' '''Citrus: '''''Range for adult content in fanfiction'' '''Cons: '''''Short for Anime Conventions, gatherings where large groups anime fans can meet and hang out for a day or a weekend to talk'' '''Cosplay: '''''Litterally costume play, dressing up as characters from Anime, Manga, and Video games generally for fun, many cons have contests for Cosplay.'' D '''Dōjinshi''': ''Fan comic book, based off Japanese anime, manga, and video games. Through some dojinshi are original stories. Essentially fan-fiction in comic book form. '' '''Dub:''' ''Adapting the audio dialogue for a primarily English (or non-Japanese speaking) audience. '' ''''Dub-titling''''''': '''''Using the script from the dub as subtitles for the Japanese version.'' '''E''' '''Ecchi:''' ''Indicates there is sexual or adult connotations and visuals being heavily used in a certain story, but not as heavily as Hentai.'' '''F''' '''Fan service:''' '''Fanfiction:''' '''Fansub:''' '''Fanzine:''' '''G''' '''H''' '''Hentai: ''' '''I''' '''J''' '''J-Pop: ''' '''Japanimation:''' '''K''' '''L''' '''Lemon: '''''Heavy sexual content in fanfiction.'' '''Lime: '''''Mild sexual content in fanfiction'' '''M''' '''Manga: '''''Japanese Comic books. Most anime are based of their manga counterparts, but some manga come out after the anime.'' '''Mecha: '''''A genre that has stories that center around giant robots and giant robot battles. Gundam is one of the most prominant series involving this genre.'' '''Moe: '''''This word is slang word for blooming, but in anime terms it means a type of art style that is one step away of fanservice. Also Moe masume are in the typical case very submissive and or stupid the most famous Moe Characters are useally voiced by Gotou Yuuki [ this seiyuu is known to her fans as the queen of moe] '' '''N''' '''O''' '''Omake:''' '''OVA: '''''Original Video Animation, also called OAV'' '''ONA: '''''Original Net Animation'' '''OST: '''''Original Sound Track'' '''Otaku:''' '''P''' '''Q''' '''R''' '''S''' '''Scanlation:''' '''Shounin-ai:''' '''Shoujo-ai:''' '''Super Deformed:''' '''T''' '''U''' '''V''' '''VHS:''' '''W''' '''X''' '''Y''' '''Yaoi:''''' A form of anime / manga that tends to focus on explict homosexual relationships between males the genre Evolved from the Bara[rose] subgenre of Josei manga/animef from the 80's. Is an acronym for yama nashi, ochi nashi, imi nashi. [No plot, No point, No Climax] '' '''Yuri: '''''A form of anime/ manga that centers around lesbian relationships between two or more females. Tends to have heavy sexual content. '' '''Z'''